phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgue Attack 3
Morgue Attack is a mandatory story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Although it only displays once on the mission map, this quest is a series of three timed battles that are fought back to back. Once selections are made for the first battle, decks cannot be changed for the remainder of the series until the fighting has concluded and the Hunters achieve victory. The Arkz have stormed Pioneer 2 and are attempting to destroy the C.A.R.D. Laboratory. Immediately after the second wave was defeated, the Commander must once again guide the Hunters to secure another victory and defend the lab at all costs. This time, Break charges forward to challenge the Commander's hunter in the final push for the Morgue. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 16-1c From: Government Mission: Intruders have infiltrated the Pioneer 2 Central Information Room and are now making their way to the Morgue. We'd like you to handle this matter immediately. Stage: Morgue Requirements: Clear Morgue Attack 2 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Break (Pierce) Team rules: Defeat Break within 30 minutes; Phase duration is limited to 20 seconds Selectable characters: Same hunter as previous mission Cutscene character: All characters Unlocks: Sighting 3 / Info on Blitz / Development 4 Morgue Attack 3 takes place on the Morgue map in a 7x7 grid with the middle blocked off. Break (represented by the red circle) begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. Unlike other fights seen thus far, the Morgue Attack series is a marathon of battles that are fought back to back with no break in between the action. The third and final fight must be completed within 30 minutes, the timer of which begins its countdown during the character's introductory banter. The enemy's turn will also deplete the timer, so it is best to keep this in mind as the battle rages on. Break must be incapacitated within the time limit otherwise the Hunters will lose. If the Commander's hunter falls in battle, the mission will be considered a loss. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Quest dialogue ---- Break: ...This is nothing personal. (Time remaining 29:43... and counting...) Post-quest dialogue ---- Voice: The bomb is set! Field-lock complete! Kranz: I'll put a stop to that! Voice: You can't! It's too late! Stop!! Kranz: AAAARRRGGHHH! (Kranz rushes toward the bomb, securing his field-lock around it to contain the blast.) Sil'fer: Kranz!! Ino'lis: NOOOOOOOO! (The rubble clears. Only shards of glass and remains of what was once Kranz can be seen grotesquely littered around the Morgue.) Voice: KRANZ!!!!! Category:Hunters story quests